


Latidos

by Sthefy



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anorexia, Bulimia, Challenge Response, F/M, Michi - Freeform, Romance, otp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: Taichi quiere saber el motivo por el que Mimi ya no sonríe. [Reto cumplido de HikariCaelum, del topic "Mendigas Fickeras." Digi-foro "Proyecto 1-8."]





	Latidos

 

 

 

 

 

****

**Latidos**

**Sinopsis:** Taichi quiere saber el motivo por el que Mimi ya no sonríe. [Reto cumplido de HikariCaelum, del topic "Mendigas Fickeras." Digi-foro "Proyecto 1-8."]

**Disclaimer : **Que quede en el registro que  _Digimon Adventure_  y sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Tengo entendido que son de Toei Animation y de Akiyoshi Hongo. Quitando todo eso, lo demás podría decirse que va por mi cuenta.

**ADVERTENCIAS:  **Bullying. Temas de anorexia y bulimia reflejados a lo largo de la trama. Semi-AU. Como consejo, si eres de escuchar algo de música durante tus lecturas, si esto tuviera algo así como un tema musical, pues lo más cercano sería  _"forgiveness"_ , interpretada por Ayumi Hamasaki. (El tema instrumental también ayuda, sí.)

_Este reto fue concebido originalmente en el topic "¡Te reto a ti! ¡Sí, a ti!", del digi-foro Proyecto 1-8._

**Notas de Autora:**  Uff vengo tardísimo a entregar este reto. ¡Fue el primer digi-reto que me asignaron directamente en el foro, imagínense! Tenía esto guardadito en mis archivos, pero finalmente me senté de manera seria para poder concluirlo.

Lo curioso es que desde un principio sabía que no quería escribir algo ordinario de mi OTP, sino que tanbién quería conectarme con el fic, sentirlo de alguna manera más... real, por así decirlo. Y aunque  **HikariCaelum**  no pidió mucho en su petición, igual quise relatar algo que me gustara. Tanto por mí, como por ella. Yep, soy algo seria cuando de retos se trata.

En fin, comparto su petición de manera pública:  _"Quien me conozca sabe que me gustan las tramas serias, si tienen algún toque oscuro mejor que mejor, así que eso busco. Que sean adultos jóvenes, etapa universitaria o ya trabajando. Querría ver cómo se dan los sentimientos poco a poco, es decir siempre los he visto solo como amigos y querría ver cómo se pasa de la amistad a algo más." —_ Bueno... ya a estas alturas te habrán convencido bastante de la pareja, jaja, pero espero que te guste,  **HikariCaelum**  :)

Y si también eres Michi-fan, pues no me queda más que decir que disfrutes la lectura.

* * *

_**Capítulo Único** _

La primera vez que a Mimi le dijeron  _"gorda",_  había sido en primaria.

Si se ponía a recordar el nombre de aquella persona, seguramente se respondería a si misma que con sinceridad no lo recuerda. Y es que si se ponía a pensarlo realmente, así de sencillo era: que no lo recordaba. Ya que el inesperado poder que posee la mente humana en ocasiones, hace maravillas, y al mismo tiempo, suele causar estragos en nuestras vidas en incontables instantes. Lo que es peor: algunos ni siquiera eran conscientes de ello.

La segunda vez que se lo dijeron, había sido por la boca de una de sus mejores amigas. Una amiga a la cual realmente Mimi no era muy apegada, pero eran amigas, al fin y al cabo. Se suponía que la amistad representaba un lazo de unión inquebrantable, sin temor a lastimarse... porque una amiga jamás le daría la espalda, ni la decepcionaría.

_Se equivocó._

No obstante, la tercera siempre es la vencida, ¿no? Y con ese pensamiento bien presente, pasaron los años y a pesar de ello, a Mimi le costaba borrar ese incidente en su mente. Estaba estudiando cuarto grado de primaria, y mucho de los niños (de los cuales siempre había huído y evitado años atrás), comenzaban a verse no tan desagradables y más simpáticos para ella; uno más que otro, por supuesto.

Y dicho acontecimiento era recíproco, aunque estaba demasiado abstraída en sí misma teniendo como objetivo principal, el de evitar problemas, como para notar dicha realidad. Realmente la realidad en su vida no estaba siendo muy bonita, ¿tal vez... ésa era la razón principal por la cuál la evitaba constantemente?

Mimi no lo sabía, pero ya a sus diez años de edad se veía muy bonita. Con unas facciones de porcelana tan delicadas y un cabello color miel bastante espectacular, pero que se mantenía casi siempre oculto, escondido debajo de su sombrero rosa, un regalo familiar para así poder proteger su blanquecina piel de los efectos caóticos del sol. Aunque durante el período escolar no lo cargaba consigo, su cabello difícilmente era admirado por los demás. Siempre lo llevaba atado a un moño, y no se desvivía peinándoselo como lo hacían sus compañeras, no. A veces la vida era demasiado corta como para vivir en base a lo que tu cabello lucía, y Mimi por auto-supervivencia había tenido que aprenderlo por las malas.

Había aprendido a tan temprana edad que era mejor mantenerse callada, porque cada vez que hablaba, salía a relucir alguna de sus descabelladas ideas, causando que debido a ellas, la gente le mirara raro. Señal suficiente para que Mimi enseguida se callara abruptamente y bajara la mirada, deseando con todas sus fuerzas el poder desaparecer del lugar. Era un deseo que tristemente y con frecuencia, le negaban los dioses, cabe destacar.

Al principio fue así, se limitaban a mirarla de manera rara. Lo que seguía automáticamente después de recibir aquellas silenciosas acusaciones, era que le señalaban la salida para cada lugar. Y dicha manifestación general de desagrado hacia ella que desde un principio había comenzado de manera tranquila, poco a poco se hizo real, más indudable. Si a eso antes le había marcado desde tan temprana edad, lo que terminó por destruirle había sido el momento en el que sin darse cuenta, ya la gente hablaba pestes de ella, estando presente o no.

Era en esos momentos en donde Mimi aparentaba ser una chica grande y fuerte, tratando con esfuerzo de reprimir las lágrimas, mientras que a su vez apretujaba sus cosas, algún libro o su propia mochila, buscando desesperadamente refugio, protección, de una u otra manera. Cuando no estaba en el colegio, muy rara vez su sombrero se quitaba, y ahora con más razón no lo hacía, debido a que sus compañeras le repetían constantemente que su cabello era feo. Cuando muchas personas diferentes, de todas las edades y cursos te señalaban y te repetían lo mismo de diversas maneras, (algunas más desagradables que otras), era bastante difícil que al final del día, no terminaras de creer lo que ellos tanto manifestaban.

Así que trataba en lo posible de llevar a todas partes su sombrero rosa consigo, debido a que en el curso pasado, un grupo de chicas entre risas le habían dicho que su cabello parecía como el de Medusa, por lo feo y espantoso que era. Mimi recuerda con nitidez que en ese instante se le escaparon un par de lágrimas por el comentario, ¿de verdad era cierto?, se dijo mientras que presionaba su sombrero con fuerza entre su cabello, repentinamente odiándolo. Cuando quiso preguntarles a ellas el motivo de su opinión, un espantoso nudo en la garganta se lo impidió; privándole del habla, excepto para soltar uno que otro gimoteo y balbuceo. Casi enseguida se sonrojó con fuerza, avergonzada de verse afectada así por el suceso, ¿qué era lo que pasaba?

Sin argumentos entendibles, en silencio y con dolor, Mimi aceptó su derrota.

Al fin y al cabo, no era su primera vez.

Y muy en el fondo sabía que (tristemente) no sería la última de ellas.

Para el final de aquella tarde, ya había empezado a aplicar literalmente el dicho de  _"calladita te ves más bonita"_ , porque repentinamente y con fuerza, se convirtió en el sueño de Mimi: ser bonita. Lo suficientemente bonita. Porque la belleza equivalía automáticamente al salto hacia la popularidad, y el ser popular significaba también que a todos siempre les agradarías, y no se meterían contigo, porque ' _duh, eres popular'_.

Al descubrir y ser consciente de esto, el deseo de Mimi cobró fuerzas y más que nada deseaba ser popular.

Pero, ¿bajo qué precio?

* * *

**A**  los doce años de edad, comenzó a preocuparse excesivamente por su imagen. Aunque bueno, ella en realidad se encontraba en ese estado durante varios meses atrás, pero este año estaba especialmente consciente del hecho de que debía de bajar de peso hasta ser una chica de talla S, para poder unirse finalmente al club de porristas, y porque también eso era lo que dictaba la sociedad para aclamar con seguridad que eres  _perfecta._

Durante años, Mimi había anhelado y buscado su perfección. Pero gracias a las experiencias fracasadas y pasadas, este año lo haría y se esforzaría a toda costa. Realmente o entendía por qué siempre le había resultado tan difícil.

Sintió como alguien le tocaba del hombro y se volteó. Se alegró enseguida de ver a una cara familiar.

—Sora, ¿qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó Mimi con sus mejillas coloreadas de vergüenza. ¿Preguntarle aquello de manera tan directa había sido muy grosero? Casi enseguida se tranquilizó al ver como la chica le sonreía en respuesta.

Había conocido a Takenouchi Sora un par de años atrás, durante un campamento en las vacaciones de verano. Había sido una de las primeras chicas en tratarle de manera amable, lejos de las sonrisas o palabras hipócritas de las que Mimi con tristeza se había acostumbrado a escuchar. Sora parecía querer una amistad genuina y sincera, o al menos eso era lo que el pobre y lastimado corazón de Tachikawa quería desesperadamente hacérselo creer.

—Mimi, ¿quedaste con alguien para almorzar hoy? No te he visto mucho y me gustaría que hoy comieras con nosotros.

Ella parpadeó, repetidamente. — ¿Con  _"nosotros_ _"_  te refieres a...?

—A Tai, Matt y demás muchachos, por supuesto. —Aclaró la pelirroja con una carcajada, ¿cómo es que Mimi a veces podía ser tan distraída?

Ella trató de reírse en respuesta, y aceptó encontrarse con ellos.

No estuvo preparada para comenzar a fijarse en  _cierto chico_ en particular.

En absoluto.

* * *

**II.**

Ira.

Muerte.

_Destrucción._

Decir que estaba furiosa era poco. Se atragantaba con las lágrimas, a medida que pasaba a toda velocidad, esquivando personas. Personas que le habían hecho la vida imposible años atrás. Entre hipidos, Mimi entró con desesperación al baño público del instituto. Era de noche, pero se suponía que esta sería  _su_ noche. Se suponía que todo sería especial, ¡había ensayado  _tanto_  para esto! Lo había imaginado demasiadas veces en su realidad… ¿por qué todo tenía que arruinarse de esta manera?

Se miró en el espejo: era un desastre, ¿cuántas veces se lo habían dicho en el pasado? No importara cuánto se arreglara, para los demás, ella siempre sería un desastre. Pestañeó con fuerza, aumentando así el sonrojo de su cara, y lágrimas negras se deslizaban a lo largo de todo el contorno del rostro.

Escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta con insistencia, pero no se movió del lugar. En cambio, apoyó sus manos en el borde del lavabo mientras trataba de calmarse. Uno… dos… tres… nada, no funcionaba. Vagamente recordó como antes de salir de casa, su madre le había dicho que se veía divina con aquél vestido blanco, pero en estos momentos, ni ella misma lo creía. No se sentía divina en lo absoluto. No se sentía… nada. Porque si se sintiese divina, entonces el panorama de su vida daría su respectivo giro de 180 grados.

Había cambiado su aspecto estando en América. Se había teñido el cabello por un color llamativo, había aprendido a destacarse con atuendos atrevidos, y trataba en lo posible por practicar sus temas de conversación. Creyó que con ese "entrenamiento" por unos cuántos meses fuera de Japón, le servirían para crecer y corregir todas sus imperfecciones. Y aun así, la gente no volvió a notarle, nadie quería hablar con ella, ¿por qué nadie quería hablarle? ¿Acaso tenía mal aliento? ¿Los demás no la consideraban muy inteligente? ¿O era porque se veía muy…  _gorda_?

Ella abrió sus ojos de manera alarmante, reparando en ese detalle casi por primera vez en el día. Distraídamente pasó sus manos por su vientre plano, tocándolo, frotándolo con insistencia. Mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos, trataba de averiguar qué era lo que había mal en ella.

Los golpes en las puertas se repitieron con insistencia, y no recuerda exactamente qué fue lo que gritó para que finalmente le dejaran tranquila. Su vista regresó al espejo, y nuevamente la rabia e impotencia por no cambiar las cosas a como ella quería, arañó su garganta.

Miró su mano derecha, y movió sus dedos, uno por uno. Una expresión de tristeza cruzó su rostro, se había prometido que jamás lo volvería a hacer, pero lamentablemente era la única manera que había encontrado para sentirse un poco mejor, y aliviar su carga.

Se recostó más al lavabo, abriendo el grifo y viendo como el agua corría de manera libre hacia algún otro sitio desconocido. Una sonrisa de melancolía se asomó en sus labios.

_"¿Podré ser libre alguna vez?"_

De manera impulsiva, llevó sus tres dedos a su boca, obligando a su estómago expulsar todo lo que había ingerido durante el día.

El método era increíblemente asqueroso, se lo había admitido a sí misma cuando lo hizo por primera vez. Había leído incontable veces que aquello le llevaría problemas a la larga, y su salud seguiría en riesgo si no se detenía a tiempo.

Pero aparte de eso, ¿qué podía hacer?

_"Quiero ser bonita"_ , se repetía cada vez que acudía a esto, auto-convenciéndose que su acción tan sólo traería más beneficios para ella.

Sentía como sus lágrimas calientes continuaban resbalando por todo su rostro.

_"Quiero ser hermosa."_

* * *

**III.**

Taichi Yagami sonrió con extrañeza al ver como una larga cabellera familiar avanzaba hacia el salón de clases, decidiéndose por cuál asiento escoger, antes de que empezara la primera clase. Los ojos de Tai recorrieron sin mucho esfuerzo su figura, de arriba-abajo, y le gustó lo que vio.

Habían perdido contacto desde hace mucho tiempo, y a pesar de que todos trataban en lo posible de no perder la amistad como grupo, en ocasiones parecía que la misma vida impedía dicho objetivo, ¿o era porque también muchos no sabían cómo equilibrar el tiempo? Bueno, en realidad, tal vez nunca lo supiera con seguridad.

Apoyó la barbilla en su mano, a medida que observaba como Mimi Tachikawa intercambiaba palabras con un compañero de su curso, y a juzgar su expresión indignada mientras le daba la espalda, al parecer las cosas no habían resultado bien. Se encontraba sentado casi en la última fila, los pupitres habían sido cambiados a largos mesones que empezaban desde la pared, hasta casi la mitad de la habitación, de color caoba, y los asientos tenían la misma longitud que cada mesón por fila. Dicha organización había cambiado bruscamente desde el salto de estudio que había hecho el año pasado, culminando inevitablemente con sus cursos básicos a lo largo de los años. Y ahora, a sus casi dieciocho años de edad, estaba en la universidad.

El asiento contiguo a su mano derecha estaba vacío, no le gustaba mucho que alguno de sus compañeros se sentara a su lado, porque había descubierto que en su último año de secundaria, le distraía ese método; el compartir asiento con alguien con quién se llevaba bien.

Por lo que apenas pisó la universidad, marcó esa pauta para con sus compañeros. Al principio, éstos le miraron extrañados, pero a medida que las semanas de clase pasaban, con cierto pesar le dieron la razón, imitando esporádicamente su estilo. Después de todo, la carrera que habían escogido a la larga debía de acaparar todo tipo de atención.

Cuando la inesperada sorpresa inicial pasó, enseguida alzó una ceja al ver como una impasible Mimi, sin verlo realmente, se sentaba a su lado y acomodaba sus cosas en el mesón, con cierto aire de resignación. Taichi abrió su boca, pero al instante la cerró sin saber muy bien qué decir. Toda esta situación le estaba pareciendo muy surrealista.

Aun así, sacudió su melena de león, y se aclaró la garganta. Era hora de ser hacer amiguitos, pensó con diversión. —Parece que te perdiste en el camino, ¿no es así, princesa?

La aludida casi saltó de su asiento al reconocer cierta voz, y encima llamándole por  _ese_ apodo en particular. Lentamente, su mirada se encontró con la de él, y al instante sintió como sus mejillas eran asaltadas por vergüenza. Por suerte, no se encontraba de pie, porque estaba más que segura que sus piernas temblarían como gelatina.

Se forzó a sí misma sonreír, tal vez por primera vez durante el día. —Hola, Tai.

Yagami amplió su sonrisa en reconocimiento, y desvió su mirada por algún motivo hacia aquellas manos blancas y femeninas. Siempre se había sentido cautivado por aquellas níveas manos, tan bonitas y bien cuidadas. No recordaba el día en el que no había visto sus uñas sin ese tono de esmalte claro encima.

La mente de Mimi tuvo un cortocircuito al notar como el chico por el que siempre había delirado, le miraba. Desvió lentamente su mirada hacia sus manos, y abrió distraídamente su libreta, su mano derecha buscó un bolígrafo rosa, y distraídamente empezó a escribir la fecha, aunque se sentía tan nerviosa que no lograba recordar el día exacto en el que estaban.

Escuchó como su compañero aclaraba su garganta, y se inclinó un poco hacia su dirección. —Mimi… —Susurró con voz grave, y a ella le tembló el labio, su corazón se dispuso a correr de manera incontrolada en su pecho. Con cierta parsimonia, le miró de vuelta, esperando a que continuara. —Mi pregunta iba a en serio. Tú no estás en esta clase.

Ella le lanzó una mirada incrédula, retrocediendo sin poder evitarlo ante su afirmación, ¿desde cuándo se creía él que tenía derecho a saberlo  _todo_? Su molestia ante ello fue inevitable. —Claro que estoy en esa clase. —Respondió cortante. Odiaba entrar en detalles en lo referente a su vida, y ciertamente ya no tenía ganas de seguir hablando con su crush ahora.

Taichi esperó pacientemente a que ella prosiguiera con su relato, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver como ella se mantenía en silencio, sin mirarle siquiera.

Su ceño se frunció. —Tú ni siquiera estudias aquí.

Ella le dio una mirada glacial. —La última vez que vi al rector, me pareció que no eras tú.

Yagami abrió la boca, incrédulo. —Sabes al menos que estás en el sitio equivocado, ¿no? La sección que buscas, la de Gastronomía, está allá. —Sin voltearse, le señaló con sorna el edificio blanco que se podía vislumbrar en la ventana, a sus espaldas.

La cara de Mimi al instante se puso colorada. — ¡Eres un cretino! —Chilló histérica, alertando a algunos de sus compañeros, volteando en su dirección para saber qué era lo que estaba pasaba entre ellos. — ¡Deja de decir que no estudio aquí, y más cuando vengo justamente de haber pagado la matrícula!

Esto era el colmo, decidió. Algo tan absurdo como esto no podía estar pasando. Jamás en su vida había querido señalar algo erróneo, como hasta ahora. Ni en sus clases favoritas de Criminología se había sentido así. Negó con la cabeza. —Mimi…  _mírate_. —Le pidió, con cierta impaciencia. Al principio, ella se mostró reticente, pero eventualmente sacó de su bolso militar un porta cosmético, dispuesta a sacar el espejo que traía su polvo compacto y con cierta ansiedad, se miró al espejo: sus ojos ahumados y delineados de negro, le devolvieron la mirada, expectante. No sabía si atribuir el rubor de sus mejillas de manera natural, o si simplemente se acentuaba debido a la discusión acalorada que estaba teniendo con el chico con el que jamás había pensado en volver a ver o hablar, nunca más. A fin de cuentas, había roto cualquier tipo de contacto con sus camaradas digitales años atrás, creyendo de manera firme que para empezar desde cero tenía que borrar cualquier prueba posible de su pasado. Su mirada se desvió a sus labios, y vio como estaban perfectamente resaltados, repletos de un natural brillo de frambuesa. Su cabello, con una tonalidad agradablemente rosa y cubierto de pequeñas estrellas en distintas partes de él, estaba ondulado y ciertamente presentable. Al ver que todo estaba en perfecto orden, ella le devolvió una mirada interrogante.

Él suspiró, evidentemente hastiado. —A ti no. Me refería a tu ropa.

Ella parpadeó repetidamente. A pesar de haberse vestido con rapidez esta mañana, debido a que se había despertado tarde, y ya no quería perder ninguna otra de sus clases; después de mucha meditación, había escogido una falda y chaqueta de cuero negra. Medias de red rojas, botines color morado y una blusa sin mangas blanca, con un estampado espectacular y llamativo de Harley Quinn.

Ella se inspeccionó nuevamente, creyendo que de alguna manera había manchado su blusa con alguna gota del late mañanero que tenía por costumbre ingerir antes de salir a cualquier lugar.

Nuevamente, ella iba a replicarle porque no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo, cuando de manera repentina se dio cuenta.

_Ropa._

Desde que había ingresado al Departamento de Derecho, todo mundo vestía de traje formal. Hasta las mujeres parecían unas propias estiradas ejecutivas, con sus ropas y pantalones todo de negro, y el cabello recogido. Muy pocas se salvaban de vestirse así, pero le había dado la impresión que todo mundo vestía de manera muy recatada.

Hasta Taichi. El moreno estaba vestido con un espectacular smokin negro que le sentaba demasiado bien. Su cabello marrón chocolate no estaba tan desordenado a como siempre lo había visto, y aquella corbata roja únicamente hizo resaltar su atractivo.

Ella se ruborizó nuevamente, bajando la mirada. Sí, ya sabía perfectamente a lo que Taichi se refería.

_No pertenezco aquí._

Quiso agarrar sus cosas, e irse de inmediato. Con razón la mayoría de los chicos se le estaban insinuando de manera descarada y sin motivo. Mimi creyó que ellos tenían algún problema, y aunque no podía negar que se sentía feliz de saberse… bueno, de sentirse  _deseada_ , no era lo que buscaba, no era lo que quería.

_Al menos no cuando se trataban de otras personas que no fuesen él._

_¿Te gustaré alguna vez, Taichi Yagami?_

_¿Seré digna de amar?_

_¿De ser amada por ti?_

El chico notó de inmediato como la postura de Mimi cambió de manera abrupta, encogiéndose ligeramente.  _Maldición, ¿me habré pasado?_ , pensó molestándose consigo mismo. No había tenido nunca la intención de humillarle de aquella manera, pero realmente se encontraba extrañado ante su presencia.

—Nunca te he visto en clases. —Le aclaró, cuando Mimi se levantó de su asiento, dispuesta a marcharse. —Los profesores habían pasado la asistencia repetidas veces, y nunca escuché tu nombre. Es normal que tuviera esta reacción, ¿no te parece? —Inquirió, incorporándose.

Ella se mordió el labio, y sus ojos se encontraron. —He tenido mis razones para faltar. —Desvió la mirada.

Él alzó una ceja en respuesta. — ¿Para faltar por completo durante los primeros dos meses del primer año? ¿Sabes lo importante que es esta carrera, verdad? —Ahora fue su turno de preocuparse.

Ella abrió la boca y la cerró de inmediato. Sí, claro que lo sabía. Sus propios padres quedaron impresionados por su repentina decisión de estudiar Derecho, cuando días antes había desistido por completo de terminar la carrera que había estado estudiando por casi un año.

—Hey… —Taichi no sabía por qué, pero le incomodaba verla tan confundida, tan perdida, tan…  _fuera de lugar._  —Lo lamento. No tengo derecho a invadirte con este tipo de preguntas. —Pasó una mano por su cuello, incómodo. —Después de todo, tenemos años sin vernos. Tus razones tendrás, y yo no soy quién para decirte lo que debes estudiar. Disculpa.

Ella alzó su mirada, luchando para que las palabras que morían atragantadas en su garganta, se quedaran justamente en dónde están.

_Atrapadas._

Un sonido lejano a sus costados interrumpió la conversación. Una mujer alta, con gafas cuadradas y con un porte todo regio, avanzó con seguridad para dejar su maletín en el mesón frente al pizarrón acrílico, para seguidamente escribir en él.

—Voy a asumir de inmediato que no habrás estudiado nada para el examen de hoy.

Sus ojos se ampliaron, y cuando se sentó inmediatamente en su asiento, le preguntó, aun temiendo la obvia respuesta. — ¿¡Teníamos  _examen_?!

Ella odiaba los exámenes.

Peor que eso, le  _aterraban._

No sabía por qué, pero desde pequeña nunca le gustó que pusieran a prueba su inteligencia por medio de un papel. Era… desconcertante, en cierta manera incluso le resultaba humillante.

Y a pesar de haber vivido con eso desde que sabía leer, el miedo ante el papel seguía latente. Cada vez  resultando peor que la anterior. Aquello no desaparecía.

Tai suspiró, ajeno ante el tren de turbulentos pensamientos que atravesaban por su mente. Ya no estaba allí, con él, la conexión emocional compartida se había roto.

Sólo pudo volver a recuperar algo de ello cuando él le tomó de su mano, apretándola con fuerza. Mimi se sorprendió ante el contacto. Era cálido. Y agradable.

_Tan propio de Taichi._

—Lo bueno de este examen, es que el contenido es tan complejo, que al final la profesora nos pidió que escogiéramos a nuestra pareja por adelantado. —Ella se perdió en su flamante sonrisa, no pudiendo creer el brillo en su mirada. —Yo no estudié mucho de todos modos, pero creo que al menos nos acercaremos a la mitad de la nota. ¿Me ayudas?

Ella se carcajeó, incrédula ante lo que le estaba proponiendo. Trató de liberar su mano, pero sólo causó que el apretón fuese más persistente. — ¿Quieres que  _yo_ sea tu pareja? ¿Después de que me dijeras que yo no pertenezco aquí?

—Yo nunca dije eso.

—Lo pensaste.

Se quedó quieto, por un instante. Le sonrió a medias. — ¿Lo siento?

Ella negó, sintiéndose mareada por el cambio de acontecimientos. Ignoró el insistente rugido de su estómago. — ¿Y yo qué podría hacer?

La sonrisa lobuna en su cara se acentuó en respuesta.

Fue la primera vez para que ambos trabajaran realmente en equipo.

Cuando les entregaron los resultados la siguiente semana, se sonrieron el uno al otro con complicidad.

—Pegaré esto en mi nevera. —Anunció él, con orgullo.

Ella carcajeó ante esto, de manera incontrolada. Él se deslumbró por su sonrisa.

Finalmente, ahí estaba. Había luchado tanto por verla…

* * *

**IV.**

A medida que pasaba el año de estudio, aprendieron a conocerse el uno al otro. Y de esa manera, poco a poco, aprendieron a tolerarse.

Todavía había un deje de aquella niña mimada e inocente que había conocido alguna vez, en aquél campamento. Sin embargo, varias veces se había topado con aquél semblante serio y melancólico en el rostro de ella, creyendo que no la veía.

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, ¿qué era lo que estaba mal?

¿Por qué muy rara vez se mostraba alegre?

—Debo irme. —Anunció ella, apenas la clase terminó. Taichi se congeló en su lugar, ignorando la repentina puntada decepción por medio de una sonrisa. La iba a invitar a salir, no era la primera vez que tenía ese objetivo en mente, pero al ver como su compañera recogía firmemente sus cosas, no tuvo más remedio que cambiar de idea.

Tal vez no era el momento correcto.

Y él, definitivamente, no estaba listo para ser rechazado.

_Al menos, no de nuevo._

— ¿Irás a la Hora Dorada? —No obstante, su boca se abrió por sí sola. Mimi dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarle. Él se armó de valor, era ahora o nunca: —Ven conmigo. Puedo pasar a recogerte a eso de las 9pm, si aceptas.

Ella asintió, conteniendo las lágrimas. —Creí que nunca me lo pedirías.

Taichi se sintió como si hubiese ganado el mayor premio del mundo. La había invitado a un importante evento universitario, y ambos tenían breve conocimiento al saber que la compañía que uno escogía podía ser muy importante.

Odiaba verse optimista en situaciones inciertas de las que no sabía ganar. Pero por hoy, quiso romper esta regla, permitiéndose creer que todo saldría bien.

Ambos se despidieron con una tímida sonrisa, prometiéndose verse después.

* * *

**A** quella misma noche, quedó deslumbrado al verle cuando pasó por su casa. Mimi Tachikawa salió a su encuentro con una increíble sonrisa. Lucía un hermoso vestido largo color blanco, que resaltaba bastante bien su escote, y al mismo tiempo, su cabello al natural y escaso maquillaje le hacía ver, en cierta manera, angelical.

Taichi sonrió en respuesta, ofreciéndole su brazo. Se había esforzó bastante en vestir un smokin distinto al que ella había visto en todas sus presentaciones. Ella le miró, agradecida, y con cierta timidez dejó que le guiara al lugar.

Se vieron invadidos por muchas miradas y saludos una vez entraron al gran salón, la música de fondo era tranquila y la mayoría charlaba animadamente. Algunos en grupos, otros con sus respectivas parejas.

La mirada de Tai se dirigió automáticamente hacia la comida. —Voy por unos bocadillos, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

Ella negó rápidamente. —Ya comí, gracias. — Le ofreció una sonrisa temblorosa, rezando para que no insistiera. No era la primera vez que le mentía sobre sus… preferencias alimenticias.

Él estaba tan distraído con su objetivo, que no le prestó mucha atención. Ella lo agradeció.

Cuando la mayoría de los profesores terminaron de hacer entrega para los alumnos más destacados del mes, él le prometió. —Nosotros estaremos ahí para la próxima.

Ella le pegó en el hombro, carcajeándose. —Oh, cállate, me parece imposible ganarle a esa gente. Me recuerdan bastante a Koushiro, ¡leen demasiado!

Tai soltó una carcajada, y le apretó la mano. —Ellos te extrañan, Meems.  _Todos_. Siguen preguntándose por qué abandonaste el grupo de WhatsApp, y por qué cambiaste de número, sin decirle nada a nadie.

La castaña desvió la mirada, claramente incómoda. Había cosas que aún eran tabú para ambos, ciertos temas de conversaciones.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

Yagami, al intuir de antemano su respuesta, se levantó de su asiento. El DJ colocó una balada popular para calmar un poco de ambiente, y la mayoría de los estudiantes rodeaban el salón, bailando al compás de ella. Mimi no pudo creerse el momento en el que él le pidió, de manera silenciosa, que bailara con él.

Cuando ella se levantó, aceptando su mano, inmediatamente su cuerpo fue apresado por el de él, y sus caras estaban… cerca.

Tal vez demasiado.

Descubrió que poco a poco podía mover sus pies, desplazándose en la habitación, mientras él le guiaba con delicadeza. Le separaba lo suficiente para que ella diera una vuelta, para luego regresarla a sus brazos, y seguir danzando con energía. Con calma, como si hubiesen bailado así desde siempre, con suma delicadeza, como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

En estos momentos, a su lado, se estaba sintiendo… como una verdadera princesa. Nunca apartaron la mirada del otro, y más de una vez quería verse invadida por aquellos rebeldes labios que seguramente le terminarían de llevar al paraíso, a la tierra prometida que desde pequeña alguna soñó, cuando se imaginaba repetidas veces a su alma gemela.

Y cuando la encontró, sintió miedo. Mucho miedo de no ser correspondida.

Pero aquél miedo que había permanecido con ella a lo largo de su vida, se evaporó de inmediato cuando él reclamó sus labios.

Fue ahí cuando no pudo contener sus lágrimas, mientras trataba de aferrarse en lo posible a él. Taichi se separó alarmado cuando sintió algo húmedo en su rostro, y justo cuando le iba a preguntar qué era lo que pasaba, ella negó, quitándole importancia al asunto con una temblorosa sonrisa.

Esta vez fue ella quién unió sus labios nuevamente con los de él, a medida que seguían meciéndose el uno al otro de manera lenta. Había sido cuestión de tiempo para que el aire escaseara, pero ambos trataban de besarse con pausa, sin prisas.

Esa noche, Mimi recordó con pesar que mientras más alto uno volaba, más dolorosa podría ser la caída.

* * *

**V.**

El mundo de Mimi se derrumbó el día en el que Taichi le descubrió con las manos en la mesa, en medio de su terrible secreto.

Había sido un desastre emocional esta semana, lo sabía. Su estado de ánimo había cambiado de manera alarmante, y no fue lo suficientemente cuidadosa con él.

_¿Por qué nunca comes conmigo?_

_¿Por qué no te he visto comer algo?_

_Mimi, estás demasiado delgada que de costumbre… ¿estás bien?_

Se sentía dividida por su cuestionamiento. Quería impresionarle, que su atención estuviese dirigida por siempre hacia ella.

_No quería perderle._

Había discutido terriblemente con él por algo de lo que no recordaba con exactitud, y en medio de un arranque de rabia e impotencia por no saber hacer las cosas bien, entró en el baño, mirándose con odio en el espejo.

Se había atragantado bastante comida en el desayuno, por ansiedad. Una vez devorado todo, se sintió horrible, queriendo desaparecer de la tierra.

Su figura. No podía perder una de las pocas cosas por las que le envidiaban. Por las que resaltaba.

Inconscientemente buscaba una excusa para poder desquitarse, con ella, y con el mundo. Sus pies le dirigieron al lugar sagrado del que estaba más que acostumbrada.

_Misma rutina._

Sentía a su garganta arder, y cerró sus ojos mientras las arcadas le invadían. El agua borrando todo rastro de evidencia, y poco a poco se imaginaba que se sentía mejor.

Sí, todo es mental, se dijo.

Una vez pasado este proceso, estaría bien. Haría más ejercicio, comería mejor… comería sólo lo necesario.

_Mentira._

Cuando Taichi entró abruptamente hacia donde se encontraba, ella había terminado de vaciar casi por completo su estómago. Los ojos de ambos se ampliaron en sorpresa, y ella se incorporó rápidamente, mientras terminaba de limpiarse la barbilla.

—No es lo que piensas… —Fue lo primero que le dijo. Aunque honestamente, ¿qué era lo que él estaría pensando en estos momentos? Mimi bajó la mirada, queriendo llorar, queriendo correr de allí.

_Se supone que nunca se dejaría ver de esta manera…_

Le partió el corazón ver a Taichi tan triste, y todo por su culpa.

—Lo sabía… sabía que algo no estaba bien.

—Yo…

Él negó con la cabeza. Su semblante estaba mortalmente serio. —Necesitas ayuda, Mimi.

La castaña abrió la boca, sin saber qué decir. Se sentía tan apenada, avergonzada… posiblemente su relación con él estuvo destinada al fracaso en primer lugar. Y todo por no confiar en la persona en quién se supone, estaría a su lado en las buenas y malas.

Tristemente resignada, ella se encaminó hasta la salida. Pero su brazo fue retenido por él.

—Nunca dije que tendrías que atravesar ese proceso tú sola. Deja de asumir cosas que no he dicho. —Le regañó, con evidente preocupación.

No podía detener el torrente de lágrimas que invadía su rostro, su labio inferior temblaba. —Y tú deja de seguirme enamorando, idiota. ¿Qué no ves que lo nuestro no tiene futuro? No te merezco.

— ¡No seas absurda! —Bramó él, mientras la tomaba por ambos brazos. — ¡Si tenemos que ir juntos a terapia para que te recuperes, lo haremos! ¡Pero no me pidas que me aleje de ti por esto! ¡No pienso hacerlo, maldita sea! ¡Deja de decidir estas cosas por mí!

Su réplica murió en sus labios cuando éstos se vieron invadidos con los de ella. Y ambos se quedaron en silencio, tratando de reconfortarse el uno al otro. Tratando de aceptarse, de entenderse.

Dos corazones diferentes, latiendo al ritmo de un mismo compás.

Dos corazones destinados a encontrarse, a pesar de la adversidad.

Mientras se veía refugiada en sus brazos, se dio cuenta que posiblemente pudiese en verdad hacer el intento de cambiar el mismo estilo de vida que desde siempre había llevado, por su propio bien.

Sabía de antemano que no sería sencillo. Había estado luchando con esto durante años, sola.

Pero quería creer en las palabras de su Taichi. Sentía que estando con él, no necesitaría de nadie más.

Toda su vida había luchado por verse bien, por lucir perfecta…

—Te quiero, Mimi.

Ella cerró sus ojos, con fuerza. Dejándose envolver en sus brazos.

Parecía que ya no haría falta buscar mucho. Porque Taichi se encargaba de hacerle sentir hermosa y especial, a su manera.

Desde el primer día en el que se conocieron.

Y mientras ambos volvieron a sellar sus labios, con devoción, Mimi supo que tal vez su historia tendría un final feliz, después de todo.


End file.
